Prom, Loud House Style
by SizzlR
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of year again in Royal Woods; Prom. It's pretty much a guarantee Lori goes with Bobby, but what crazy things happen when some of the others find dates as well?
1. The Start

**Alright, so here's the 411. It's Prom season throughout America, and I figured I might as well upload this story again. Same thing as Year As a Loud, basically, with reworked scenes and maybe a new chapter or two inserted.**

 **I'm gonna give you a deal, though. Take it or leave. I'm gonna upload 2 chapters of this, and after that, I need at least 5 Favs/Follows and comments. I see no reason to keep a story going that nobody cares about, so you have to show me you want it. Enjoy.**

"Will our captivating captain find her first mate, or will it be man overboard? Find out tonight as we set sail for love on...The Dream Boat."

"EEEEEEEEEH!" The 9 girls gathered around the sofa squealed in unison as the show continued. School had just ended a half hour ago, and so the Loud sisters were enjoying their Friday evening the only way they could: Watching their favorite reality TV show.

"Tonight, we're down to the final 4 passengers. Who will sail the seven seas for a lifetime with the lovely captain, and who will be cast away?"

"OMG, I totes hope that Karen picks Bryant! He's such a flirt!" Leni said, sniffing a rose in the process.

"Bryant? Please! He's such a wuss! Now, Blaine on the other hand… he's the only choice."

"I still like Bram," Lucy said, showing no sign of emotion whatsoever.

"Dude, I'm still trying to figure out how he beat Brock in the anchor ceremony! There's no way he's winning!" Luna said, strumming a ukulele at the bottom of the staircase.

"She's obviously going to choose Bronson! That's how all these shows work! It's too predictable!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Luan… Who do you thinks winning, Lori?"

Lori, the oldest sister, looked up from her phone.

"Huh? Oh, I don't care. Bronson, I guess."

At once, all of the siblings were staring at her, including the youngest, Lily.

"What?!" Her younger sister Lola screeched at her.

"Dude! Whaddaya MEAN you don't care?!" Lolas twin sister Lana asked her. "That's crazy talk!"

There were warning signs of a fight brewing for a few moments, until Dad came into the living room.

"Kids, dinner's ready! Come on, I made my world famous Meatloaf Surprise tonight!"

"Oh, boy... is this one gonna stick to the plate like last time?"

"LINCOLN! DINNERS READY!" Lynn Sr yelled up the stairs, completely ignoring his daughters snide remark. A few seconds later, the only boy in the family rounded the corner and began to walk down the stairs, talking to the 4th wall in the process.

"Thank God it's Friday! No homework! And believe me, that's a blessing in disguise if you ask me. This time of year, teachers ALWAYS give out their hardest material. So tonight, I'm just gonna finish dinner, head back to my room, and read comic books for the whole weekend! What could go wrong?"

He walked into the kitchen and sat down beside his sister Lynn, and the daily Loud family round table discussion began.

"So how was your week, kids? Anything exciting happen?" Rita Loud asked her children, picking at the "meatloaf" on her plate.

"Eh, it was ok, I guess," Luna said as she messed with her fork. "I don't have any homework tonight, so that's a win."

"Yeah, me neither. That's why I'm spending my weekend in my room!"

"I came up with a good pun this morning! Want to hear it?"

Despite the groans of protest, she told the joke.

"Why couldn't the bicycle stand up? It was "Two Tired!" Ha ha, get it?"

"Ugggggh..."

"Lori, what about you, dear? Anything fun happen to you this week?" Lynn Sr asked his oldest daughter as she picked at her meal.

"Well, um, not really... I took a math test Tuesday, and, um, that's it, really."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," her mom said. "Did you pass it or-"

"Wait, didn't Bobby ask you to Prom the other day?" Leni asked, confused.

The comment drew the attention of both the tables. Both of their parents were looking at Lori with a look of curiosity on their face.

"What? NO!" she yelled, then nervously chuckled. "Uh, I mean, no? Bobby didn't ask me anything like that! Don't be ridiculous, Leni..."

"Huh. That's weird. I thought it saw him with a sign the other day with your name on it..."

"Um, you must have read that wrong, then! I didn't-"

"It was a really big sign, though! And there was a lot of people, too!"

"Leni! Be quiet!" She finally hissed, but by then it was too late.

"Wait…" Lana said, trying to process the revelation. "Lori is going to..."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as they gathered around the table.

"When did he ask you?"

"How did he do it?"

"Was it romantic?"

"Guys! Give me some space!" She shouted. Almost immediately, the kids backed up from the table.

"Lori, you were asked to prom and you didn't tell us?"

"I was going too! I just didn't really, uh..."

"Make Mom and Dad mad?" Lola asked.

"Yeah! Yeah, I just didn't, uh, want you guys to be mad at me or anything. No big deal."

"No big deal?" her mother asked in shock. "Honey, it's your senior prom we're talking about here! You get to go with the boy of your dreams!"

"Yeah, Lori! This is great for you, sis!"

The kids continued to murmur as Rita spoke again.

"So how did he ask you? Was it just a sign?"

"Oh, no. It was actually really nice..."

-FLASHBACK-

Just another typical Wenesday afternoon at Royal Woods High School. That is, for most people. While other kids were in their 8th period classes, Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis Santiago, Jr, otherwise known as Bobby, was in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. In his heft hand he held a rather large carton of strawberries, while in the other he held a small sign.

At the mirror, a tall Hispanic boy smoothed his dreadlocks out, babbling the entire time.

"Dude, she's gonna love it! You got nothing to worry about!"

"I don't know, Colin…" Bobby said, gripping the carton. "I just don't feel too good about it."

"Why not? Girls go GAGA over this type of stuff, bro! You made the sign, you bought the food, now all you need is to present it!"

"I don't think I can do it… I feel sick..."

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby…" Colin said, grabbing his friends shoulders. "You have come THIS far already! You even managed to get strawberries in freaking March! They aren't even in season now! You can't quit!"

"Oh, dude, I just don't know why I have to do it in front of a crowd..."

"Uh, because then she CAN'T say no?"

"Isn't that cheating, though? Like, why can't I do it on a date?"

"It's only cheating to the single folks, Bobby, only to the single folks..." he said as the bell to dismiss the day rang.

"It's go time, Santiago. Go time."

"-sigh- You're getting it on video, right? So I can post it to Instagram?"

"Hell yeah, bro! Let's get it!"

Slowly and nervously, Bobby walked into the crowd of people, followed by a much more confident Colin. He had rolled up the sign so no one would notice, but based on the stares from others, it still probably seemed odd that he was carrying a huge carton of out of season strawberries around.

"Keep going, keep going..." he repeated in his head as he walked over to his girlfriends locker, the same as he did every day. Lori noticed him and stood up to brain eye contact.

"H-hey, babe!" He stammered out.

"Hey, Boo Boo Bear! How was your day?"

"Oh, it was good. I had a test today, so-"

"Oh, hey Colin. What's up?" She asked Bobbys wingman as he held the cell phone in his hands. He smiled, and looking at Bobby, winked his eye. It was time.

"Uh, what's with the eye? And why do you have a carton of strawberries, Bobby?"

Nervously, he opened the poster and held it in front of him, closing his eyes in preparation for the rejection.

"Huh?" Lori said as she read it out loud.

 _Lori,_

 _I think it would be "Berry" nice if you went to prom with me! Yes, or Definitely Yes?_

He flinched at the initial silence, but that feeling was soon replaced by-

"BOO BOO BEAR!" Lori shouted as she he wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. He dropped the strawberries due to shock, but luckily, Colin caught them in the nick of time.

"Uh, so is that a yes?" He asked, the pressure relieving off his chest.

"No, it's a Definitely Yes!"

"Really?" He asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Well, yeah! I'm your girlfriend, Bobby. Did you think that I would say no?"

"I don't know...I was just really nervous, I guess. But I know that this is gonna be great… I love you, babe…"

He wrapped his arms around her for what felt like eternity...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"So, that's how it happened. It was really sweet."

"Oh my gosh, that is the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Lola said.

"Eh. I think it needed more gloom."

"Lori, that's great, honey! I'm so excited for you!" Her mother said from across the table.

"Yep! So, I guess we need to get you a dress, then. And tickets. And expensive accessories, I guess..."

"Oh, knock it off, Lynn," Rita told her husband. Turning back to her daughter, she asked another question.

"Well, like your father said, um, how much does this all cost? After all, we ARE on a budget, hon…"

"Uh, we may want to leave, guys. Money negotiations can get pretty heated around here," Lincoln told his other sisters. Knowing what he meant, they l slowly filed out of the room.

Walking up the stairs to his room, he began to talk again.

"So Lori is going to Prom, then. Well, good for her. See, I don't know how you do school dances wherever you are, but in our High School, it's done a little differently. At least, according to Leni. She was talking about it earlier this week, but I wasn't paying atten-"

He stopped as he tripped over the black mass that was curled up on the step.

"Ugh, Cliff! You know not to sleep on the steps! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. See, at the high school, all the grades are allowed to go to Prom. Seniors, though, get in for free, while the Sophmores and Juniors pay about $50 to get in. Freshmen are allowed to go, too, but they need to be asked by an older student. It's really confusing, I know, but luckily I don't have to worry about it for a few more years. And as far as I know, Lori is the only one who ever goes. So it really shouldn't be any big concern here."

 **Meanwhile...**

In Luna and Luans room, it was relatively normal. Luan was reading a joke book, and Luna was playing her ukulele. But tonight, something was different. Every once in a while, Luna would hear her phone vibrate. She'd pick it up, type a few words, then go back to strumming her instrument.

Luan noticed the small breaks between playing. She sat up and turned to her sister with a suspicious look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up from her phone, a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Uh, nothing. Just, you know, looking for music videos and stuff," she said as she continued to type.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I don't usually see you on your phone, though..."

"Well, I'm allowed to be on it, aren't I?"

Luan narrowed her eyes. Something definitely wasn't right.

"You sound defensive..."

"What?" She said as she turned the phone off and dropped it onto the nightstand. "What are you talking about?"

"You aren't looking up music at all, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind me seeing your phone, then?"

"Uh, actually, I kinda would mind that."

"Why?"

"Why are you so nosy tonight, sis?!" She said, her voice growing louder.

"I just want to know what you're REALLY doing!"

"I'm just looking up-"

 **HMMMMM!**

They both looked up to where the phone was vibrating on the nightstand. Almost immediately, they were both reaching for it. Luan, though, was on the bottom bunk, which allowed her to wrestless it out of her sisters grip.

"LUAN! GIVE IT BACK!"

"Ok, Ok, I will! Let me just see what-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

Luan clicked on the home button, revealing a text that somebody had sent her sister.

"Luna, who's Jordan? Why are you-"

"Give me that!" She said as she snatched the phone away. She read the text and began to type, talking to her sister at the same time.

"It's none of your buisness. He's just my friend from school."

"HE'S just your friend?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"YES! Just my friend! Nothing else!"

"How old is he? What grade is he in?"

"I don't have to tell you-"

"Luna! Answer the question or so help me…"

"Fine!" she said, anger in her eyes. "He's 16 and he's in my grade! Are you happy?!"

"You know what Mom and Dad say about texting boys, Luna. They have to-"

"Know them if they're older than us, I know," Luna finished the sentence. "Who cares, though?"

"Uh, Mom and Dad?"

Luna rolled her eyes. Unless it involved jokes, Luan was one of the better behaved kids in the family. And that in itself drove her crazy.

"Look, it isn't a big deal, Luan. He's just my friend and there isn't anything else to it! Capiche?"

"How did you two even meet? I've never even heard of anyone named Jordan at our school…"

She began to talk, but stoped to think of how to say it. After a moment, she began to tell the story.

"Well… it was a couple of weeks ago..."


	2. Jordan

**3 Weeks Earlier...**

School had just gotten out for the week at the high school. While mostly everyone began to walk home, two sophomores were walking in the opposite direction.

"So have you gotten any ideas yet, Luna? You know, for music class?"

"Yeah, I know, Sam. And no, I haven't gotten any."

Luna and her friend Sam were walking together. She was the same age as Luna, slightly taller and with a straight blond hair with a blue streak.

"Well, that's ok! Every musician goes through a slump once in a while! You just need to focus!"

"Ugh!" Luna said as she stopped walking. "This is ridiculous! I can't even write a song about the most basic topic! And it's due Monday!"

"Luna, I really don't think that a 10 point music class project is something to beat yourself up over," Sam said, crossing her arms. "What even is the topic?"

"-shudder- LOVE. The stupidest genre of all time."

"Oh, I like love music! It's cliche, but good!"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and say that all you want, Sam, but that doesnt change the fact that I don't know how to even start this song! I have NEVER written a love song about anybody!"

"Hmmm...hey! How about you get some inspiration?"

"Uh, I've kinda already tried that. Turns out the only things I really love are Mick Swagger and my axe."

"No, not like that inspiration! I'm talking about INDIVIDUAL inspiration! Someone or something that can give you ideas!"

"So… like a muse?"

"Yeah! A muse! If you need inspired, Luna, look beyond your own life and take ideas from someone elses!"

"I don't know, dude... I don't think my sister's would work. Or my brother, either."

"Gee, I wonder who you could turn to for inspiration..." Sam said as she began to twirl her hair in her finger.

"Hmmm...maybe I could use-" she began, but was interrupted. In the distance, she heard a familiar sound: a guitar. And no ordinary guitar chords, either. It was a familiar guitar riff. A famous one.

"Do you hear that?"

"Uh, no? What is it?"

"Dude, it sound like someone's playing the Pebbles over there!" She said as she pointed to the rather new skate park. It was built by the city last year, and so far had been reasonably maintained. At least, until the winter. That's when the "hooligans" struck.

"The Pebbles?"

"-sigh- The Rotating Pebbles? You know, Mick Swaggers band?"

"Luna, you know I'm not a British rock girl. Except for The What. That's the exception."

"Well, either way it sounds good. I'm gonna see what's going on over there," she said as she began to walk towards the park.

"Luna, I don't think that's a good idea," Sam said as she stepped between Luna and the skate park. "There are some BAD people that hang there."

"Ha! So? Have you ever even looked at me, dude? I'll be fine!"

"Whatever you say..." she said as she rolled her eyes. Luna quickly walked past her as she walked over to where the music was coming from.

"Yes! I knew it sounded familiar!" She thought as she clearly heard the song being played. It was "Start Me Up" by The Rotating Pebbles. As she looked around, however, she noticed the park was empty.

"Hmm...where is everyo-"

"WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled from behind her. Before she could turn around, she felt herself hit squarely in the back by someone's head. She fell to the ground, another body laying close beside her.

The person that had run into her was the first to get up, a cross look on his face.

"Dude, are you blind?! Watch where the hell you're going next time! I could've killed you!"

She slowly got to her feet, and turning around, recognized a boy that she had seen at school. He was rather tall, with green eyes. He had extremely long, dark hair, which hung down to his shoulders and was currently sprewn in all directions.

The second that the boy realized who he had hit, his face changed first from anger, to confusion, to dread.

"Uh, hi?" Luna said to him as his eyes widened. His tone changed immediately as he opened his mouth the second time.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?"

"Yeah?" She said, confused at his change in demeanor.

"I didn't think anyone else was here, so I was just messing around and all, I was going around and then, BOOM! There you are!"

"Yeah, I could tell..."

"What are you doing here? Do you have a skateboard or anything?"

"No? I just heard music and I came over here."

"Oh? You like the Pebbles, too?" He asked, his face becoming much more relaxed and carefree.

"Uh, yes?! They're only the single greatest rock band ever!"

"Well, I wouldn't say THAT. That has to go to Pink Floyd. But I do wish I could dance like Mick Swagger sometimes."

"Dude, Mick is the best dancer ever. You'd have no chance."

"Nah, that's gotta go to The King. Dude has a body part named after him!"

They bickered for a while until the boy asked another question.

"So, I run into you head on, you argue with me about musical dancing, and I still haven't asked your name yet."

"Oh, my name? It's Luna. Luna Loud."

"Luna! That's a nice name. Reminds me of a rock and roll singer."

"You really think that?"

"Well, I mean, it's not a typical name, you know? I'm Jordan, by the way. Jordan Slater."

"Nice to meet you, Jordan," she said as he stuck out his arm. They shook hands with one another, both trying to outgrip the other.

"Holy shit, you could crush a boulder with that thing, couldn't you?" Jordan asked as he pulled his arm back.

"Ha! No, but I can play a mean guitar solo with it"

"Hold up! You play guitar?"

"Yeah, dude! I can shred any note with my axe!"

"I used to play guitar when I was little. I switched to drums, though. I was horrible with the guitar."

"What'd you do, get your hair caught in the strings, mate?" Luna laughed. Jordans face began to turn red, but he quickly returned to normal and continued talking.

"You know, I wouldn't mind hearing you play."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but-"

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you give me your number? Send me a video of you playing!"

"Um, ok?" She said as she gave him her phone number. He shot her a quick text to make sure, than put his phone away.

"So where is everybody? I thought this place was popular."

"Oh, it is. There's usually at least 10 guys here. I don't know where they are, tho-wait. What day is it?"

"Uh, Friday?"

"Well, that explains it, then. The park is closed right now."

"Wait, you broke in here?"

"What?! Noooo!" He said before twiddling his fingers together and looking off into the distance. "I mean, the gate was locked and the sign said closed, but besides that…"

"Dude, you're trespassing right now. That's a crime."

"Ha! That's funny, Luna. Do you SEE any cops around?"

"No..."

"Well, then it's fine, isn't it? Everything is legal if a cop ain't around!"

"I don't think that's how it works..."

"Oh, baloney! I'm sure there's-hold on, I got a call," he said as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Jord- WOAH, WOAH! Slow down, mom! What? Oh, yeah, I forgot. Yes, I know that the mutt needs to go out, but- well, SORRY the carpet is destroyed! Not my problem! -sigh- I'll be home soon. Yeah, bye."

He hung up and turned to Luna, an angry glint in his eye.

"I gotta go home. My mom is madder than a bull right now. Nice meeting you, Luna."

"Nice to meet you too, Jordan," she said as he began to run home, his skateboard under his arms. Halfway out the gate, though, he turned and made a the "call me" symbol with his hand.

Luna couldn't help but chuckle at him. He seemed like a cool guy and all, but there was something...different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, though, even as she began to walk home alone...

 **The Loud House...**

"Ugh, come on! I've NEVER had this bad writers block!"

"Gee, sis, it looks like you're gonna have to "write" the ship there! Ha ha ha, get it?"

"Ugh..." she said, both to the corny joke and her frustration. She picked up her phone, hoping to surf the Web to find ideas.

"Hmmm...new text," she thought as she saw an unopened text in her inbox. Opening it, she found that it was from none other than Jordan.

"Sup, Luna?"

She typed back a message.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Sitting at home. I'm stuck in my room."

"Really? Why?"

"Don't even know. My mom ain't exactly mentally stable right now."

"Um, sorry?"

"No problem. So are you gonna send me that video? I want to hear what you got!"

"Oh, that," she thought as she picked up her guitar. Setting the camera up, she strummed it for a while before starting to sing. She let the words come to her naturally, not really knowing or caring what she sang. She wrapped the song up and stopped the video, sending it to her new friend.

A minute later, a response.

"Wow. That was good. And a little bit weird."

"What? Why?"

"Uh, you know, the part where you said my eye's looked like emeralds? Or you liked the soft touch of my hair?"

"Oh, yeah, that!" She typed, slowly starting to panic. Had she REALLY said that?

"It's a metaphor. Nothing important."

Although in her text she seemed calm, in reality she was freaking out.

"Yeah, a methaphor… I don't understand the meaning behind "Jordans eyes are like emeralds," or "The soft touch of Jordans hair."

"You must be reading into them too deep, then."

"I guess so. I'll admit, though, those are some pretty flattering metaphors right there."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly complimented a lot. I gotta go. My mom is flipping out over dinner... again. Ttyl?"

"Yeah, sure," she typed, feeling nauseous.

"Alright, see ya :)"

She put the messages away, wondering what had just happened. She clicked on the video app, put her earbuds in, and played her song. After listening to the melody for a minute, her face broke into a smile.

"Dude, I think I have a love song here," she said as she began to write down the lyrics on paper.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Oh, so THAT was why you were singing that song last weekend. I thought it sounded weird..."

"Look, Luan, PLEASE don't tell mom and dad. Even if he's just my friend, they're gonna think it something more than that. You know how they are, right?"

"Yeah, because they're my parents, too. I won't tell them."

Luna smiled and laid back on her bed.

"Thanks, sis. I know I can count on you."

"What number are you at?" Luan said with a smile. Luna couldn't help but smile at the horrible joke. She picked up her phone and began to text her friend again.


	3. Heath

**2 Hours Later...**

Like most of the Loud house that night, Lori and Leni were asleep in their beds. That is, at least, until Leni heard something hit her window again… and again… and again...

"Ugh…. What is it this time?" she thought as another loud rap came to her window. "nother bird? I guess they don't know I need my beauty sleep..."

She opened the window and looked into the distance. Outside was nothing but darkness.

"That's weird. I thought I heard-OW!" she yelped as a small stone hit her square in the eye.

From the black below, a rather loud whisper called out.

"Leni? Is that you?"

"I think so," she said, rubbing her eye. "I forgot. That rock distracted me."

"Oh… sorry!" The voice said, sounding worried. "I have my ladder with me! I'm gonna climb up!"

"Uh, who exactly are you?" Leni asked, confused at the dark figure who was talking to her.

"Ha! You always crack me up, Leni… especially at night time!"

"I know! But still, who are you?"

"Uh, Heath? From Math class?" The disembodied voice said quizzically.

"Heath from math class… Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Uh, Heath? The guy who's been climbing a ladder to your room for the past month?"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"-sigh- I SAID, IT'S THE GUY WHO'S BEEN CLIMBING A LA- Oops. I think someone heard me!"

Sure enough, a light in the next house over turned on. Heath managed to jump into a bush just as an old man stuck his head out the window.

"Huh. Those darn raccoons got into the garbage again, I bet..."

The old man stuck his head back into his house. A few seconds later, Heath got out of the bushes, set up the ladder next to the house, and climbed up to the window and into the light for the first time. He was about Leni's height, with hazel eyes and short, blond hair. On his chin, he wore a medium sized goatee.

"Uh, who was that guy?" He asked.

"Oh, Mr. Grouse? He's a nice man. He's just really cranky a lot."

"I can tell... so, how's life been?"

"Fine, I guess. I'm going to the mall tomorrow to get a manicure!"

"Really? Cool! I've never got a manicure before. Or... any sort of 'cure,' for that matter…"

He looked down at his nails, which were jagged and rough. He just so happened to be a nail biter...

"OMG, you should totes come with me tomorrow! We could have matching nails!"

"Uh, I'm not sure that your parents would like that," he said, his face growing more serious. "You told me that they have to know me before we do anything."

"I did? Well, I guess you'll just have to meet them, then!"

"Are you crazy?!" He said, almost falling off the ladder. "I'm not ready for that!"

"Well, I don't think I'm crazy. And I'm sure that they'd love you, Harold!"

"It's Heath, first off, and second, I just don't really feel comfortable with it, you know? It's just, uh..."

"Scary?"

"Yeah, yeah! I don't want to get too involved, yet, you know? Nothing against you, or anything..."

"No offense taken! And I guess that I can understand that, too. But think about it."

"Oh, I've thought of it. A lot. And I don't want to."

"Hugo, do you want to talk to me like this for the rest of high school?"

"Heath, and I don't mind this. I guess..." he said as he glanced down at the ladder he was perched upon. "It's not so bad, once I got used to it."

"Well, I think my Mom and Dad would love to meet you. And I bet you'd love them, too."

"Oh, you can't be so sure, Leni. You can NEVER be so sure... So, anything else?"

"Hmm...oh, yeah! My sister Lori got asked to Prom!"

Heath did a double take, his eyes widening.

"Wait, your SISTER is going to Prom?!"

"Yeah! She has a boyfriend, silly!"

Heayh stared off into the sky, a look of both anger and dissapointment on his face.

"Oh, you can't be serious!"

"Keith, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"You know, Heath, I may not be the smartest, but I can tell when something is wrong."

"First off, thanks for getting the name right," he said, feebly smiling. "But second, you're kinda right."

"Of course I am! Even I know I'm not smart..."

"No, no, not that! You're smart when you want to be, Leni!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! How do you think you got this far in school? Being a junior is no small feat, you know!"

"I guess I just got lucky enough, then..."

"Well, if you say so..." he said in response.

There was an awkward silence for a minute, until Heath spoke up.

"Well, uh, I better get going now. I have to get home before my dad gets suspicious."

"Ok, then. See you later, Heath."

"Bye, Leni," he said as he began to climb down the ladder.

Before he reached the bottom, though, he heard Leni's voice again.

"Heath?"

"Yeah?!" He panted after scrambling up the ladder in under two seconds.

"I just wanted to tell you good night."

"Oh," he said with a small frown. "Ok, good night."

"And another thing."

"-sigh- Look, I've already told you, Leni, I'm not named after the toffee company."

"No, not that! I was just wondering why you were upset about Lori."

A look of panic spread over his face.

"O-Oh! Yeah, that. I don't know, I guess it's just-"

"You were mad that she's going to Prom. Why?"

"Well… that's just, uhh… you see…"

Heath shut his mouth before getting a word out. He took a deep breath, and closing his eyes, began to talk.

"Look, Leni, we've known each other since kindergarten, haven't we?"

"I think so... That was the year you got that crayon stuck in your nose, right?"

"-sigh- Yes, and don't remind me of that. I've still got Magenta colored snot... But, this past year, I've gotten to know you REALLY well. With the science project we did together, and when I spilled my lunch on you… and every other little thing... I don't know, I guess I just…"

"Just what?" She asked, leaning out the window.

"Um..." he said, before stopping and looking away.

"Why did you stop?"

"Uhh… look, Leni, the past year have been pretty damn sweet, ok? We've gotten closer than ever!"

He pulled something small out of his back pocket.

"And, uh, I have something for you here, actually…"

"What is it?"

He held a small box out, and opening it, revealed a small ring. It was encrusted with a single small diamond in the center.

"Well, I was going through my mom's old jewelry and all last week, and I found this. She said that I could keep it, so, well, here you go. Just a gift."

He took her hand into his and put the ring on her finger delicately. A perfect fit.

She stepped back to look at it in the moonlight, a mixture of shock and awe. After a minute, she spoke.

"Heath... you didn't have to do that for me."

Heaths goofy grin quickly turned upside down, and he threw his head down on the windowsill.

"Oh, I knew it was too much!" He said, starting to panic. "I should've just stuck with the Prom invi-"

He shut his mouth and quickly turned away. Too late. Leni was already looking back at him.

"What?"

"Nothing! I, uh, didn't say-"

"I heard Prom," she said, beginning to smile. She may not have been bright, but she knew social queues to a tee.

"Oh, you must've been mistaking! Prom? What is that? I've never heard of-"

"Heath, were you-"

"What? NOOOO!" He unconvincingly said. "I just was...uh, well, uh... Oh, shit. I dug myself a hole, didn't I?"

She walked back to the window.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Heath?"

He deeply sighed, then opened his eyes.

"Well, I guess you probably know now, don't you? Leni, uh, there's a dance in a few weeks, and, uh, I was just wondering if, maybe, possibly, you would maybe want to, well, GO with me? Just as friends, though! And I'm not going to force you-"

Leni stopped him before he could keep going.

"I would LOVE too!"

The smile that crossed his face was massive.

"Really?"

"Uh, yes?! That's the nicest thing I've ever been asked! And I've been asked by someone if a really cute dress fit them!"

"Uh, I don't know what that means, so I'm just gonna say thank you, Leni."

"Thanks for what?"

"Well, for saying yes! What else?"

"Uh, not throwing you off the ladder like she should have?"

"AHH!" Heath yelped as he lost his grip. He began to fall, but luckily his feet got stuck 3 rungs down.

"Who said that?!" He said as he hung upside down in terror.

"Uh, me? Leni's sister?"

He looked to his left to see a thin outline of a head in the moonlight.

"Wait, which one, though?" Leni asked, confused.

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with an L and ends with "uan."

"Lynn?"

"-sigh- no, Leni, it's Luan."

"Oh, yeah! LUAN!" Leni said, suddenly mad. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, listening to you two lovebirds talk?"

"Ok, first off, we aren't LOVEBIRDS," Heath said as he tried to pull himself up. "We're just friends!"

"Yeah, JUST FRIENDS. That's the biggest joke I've heard all month, and I'm a comedian!"

"What are you even doing UP so late? It's like 1 A.M!"

"And WHY are you listening to us?!" Leni chimed in.

"First off, if you want a private conversation, don't bother in this house. Someone is bound to hear it. And second, I was just getting a drink when I heard talking."

Leni sighed. She knew they'd been caught.

"Ok, Luan, you caught us. But we arent, like, dating or anything! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, like "friends" speak out of their houses and talk through windows to each other."

"Wait, how long were you listening to our conversation for?" Heath asked.

"Just something about Leni liking a dress someone was in. Then I heard you and I got suspicious."

"Well, Leni is right," he said, relieved that she didn't know about the Prom invite. "We're just friends."

"Oh, really? How about you text like NORMAL people?"

"Well, my phone is broke, for one, and Leni didn't know how to use the phone app."

"It's hard, OK? There's a lot of numbers!"

"Look, 'Luan,'" Heath began, finally managing to pull his body up. "We can ALL always go back to bed and forget this ever happened, can't we? I mean, you don't even know who I am!"

"Oh, I know who you are, Heath. I was at your sisters birthday party the other day."

"Really?! And I didn't see you?" He asked, his heart sinking. "Were you the clown or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. And Leni, you know what Mom and Dad say about boys..."

"Oh, come on, now, we don't need to bring your parents into this, do we?" Heath said desperately.

"Can it, Heath Bar," Luan snapped at him. "But anyway, have you told either of them about him?"

"Well, no. But I was planning to! Eventually..."

"You were?!" Heath asked, but shut his mouth after another death glare from Luan.

"Ok, I'm willing to be reasonable here, you two. I mean, I'm not just gonna rat you both out to my parents."

"Alright, then. Anything to make sure they don't know."

"Yeah! We don't want your parents knowing!"

"Leni, they're YOUR parents, too."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot."

"-sigh- Anyway, here's the deal. Heath, you stop coming at night to visit Leni."

"What? Why?!"

"Uh, because not only does it look suspicious, it's also really, REALLY weird."

"What? No it isn't! It's romantic!"

"Whatever, Toffee. Can I call you that? I'm gonna call you that, now."

"Look, I don't really care at this point. What's the rest of the deal, though?"

"Hmmm... when do you get a new phone?"

"Umm, in about a week, I think… Galaxy S8, newest edition! Waterproof, too!"

"Ok, I didnt ask for details. How about I teach Leni how to use the phone app? So you two can call each other?"

"Well, we could always text, too, but if it means you won't tell…"

"Alright, then. I'm going to bed. Leni, good night. Toffee, get off our property."

With that, Luan put her head back through the window and went to bed.

"Ok, why did I let her call me that? I really don't like it as much now..."

"It doesn't matter right now, Keith. I guess you have to leave now, though."

"I guess so. I'll talk to you later, OK? And next week I'll text you! how do you feel about that?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said, smiling.

"Alright! I better get this ladder back, now."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, let's just say that Mr. Grouse over there should lock his garage. Good night, Leni."

"Good night, Heath..."

With those words, Heath climbed down the ladder, and after carefully placing it back in the neighbors garage, began to walk home, humming an old doo wop tune to himself as he did.


	4. Noah

**Next Wednesday…**

Luan Loud found herself in an unfamiliar territory; the detention room.

As an up and coming comedian, you have to be willing and able to take risks. That typically means going as far as possible to get new material for your act. If anything, Luan thought this experience would give her a short story to tell an audience...

"Alright, Miss Loud, you're free to leave. And don't let me catch you in here again!"

The detention monitor, Mrs. Treat, had dismissed her. The lockup was over.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Mrs. Treat," Luan said in a glum voice. "It won't happen again, believe me…"

Mrs Treat wasn't the brightest teacher, but she knew how to make someone feel better. It was her job, after all; she was also the school nurse.

"Oh, Luan, cheer up! Almost everyone gets detention at least once in their life! Why, I got my first in third grade. I tried to hit my teacher with a yardstick!"

Though it was ridiculous to believe, Luan smiled.

"You must have been a model A student, huh?"

"Oh, if THAT'S what you call it… have a nice night, Luan."

"You too!"

Luan walked out of the detention room, closing the floor behind her. She began to walk towards her locker, offhandedly mumbling to herself as she did.

"Seriously, I don't even know why I got detention in the first place! I mean, my jokes were good enough... and everyone was laughing except for Reeser! I always knew he was a sour puss..."

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Alright, guys, we're going to be having a test for this lesson on Friday," said the school chemistry teacher, Mr. Reeser. "I expect you all to pass this, seeing how we've been going over it for the past weekend, now. So, any questions?"

The room was motionless. No one dared raise their hand in that class. Chances are you'd either be yelled at, embarrassed, or both: Mr Reeser was a good teacher, but BOY, was he a jerk at times.

"Alright, then. Now, moving on-"

"Wait! Mr. Reeser!"

A single hand shot up from the back of the room.

"What?" He asked, slightly startled someone actually had a question. "Oh, uh, what is it, Miss Loud?"

"Ok, ok... what do you do with a dead chemist?"

The teacher was taken back for a brief moment before answering.

"What?"

"You Barium! Ha ha ha, get it?"

Aside from a few snickers, the room was silent. Especially Mr. Reeser.

"Well, um, OK then. Now, what is-"

"Mr. Reeser! I have another question!"

"-sigh- What, Luan?"

"What do you call it when someone throws Sodium Chloride at you?"

"Look, Miss Loud, I have a class to teach right now, so if you could-"

"A SALT! ha ha ha!"

This time, a larger group of students began to laugh, which did not please the teacher in the slightest.

"Ok, now that the jokes are aside, lets-"

"Why does hamburger have lower energy than steak? Because it's in the ground state!"

"I think we've had our fun for today, Miss Loud... Now, moving on-"

"I never trust atoms... They make up everything!"

Mr. Reeser spun on his heel to face Luan, a look of sheer anger in his eyes.

"Miss Loud, If you don't stop with your chemistry puns right now, then I will NOT hesitate to give you a detention! Got it?"

Luan looked a bit worried, but she replied.

"Of course, sir. I don't even know any more chemistry jokes."

A face of both shock and relief came over his face.

"Wait, really?"

"Na..."

That was it. Luan began laughing hysterically at her own humor. It took a little while for the class to understand, but once they did, the class began to laugh again, and Mr. Reesers face turned red.

"That's it!" He said as he walked back to his desk, pulling out the dreaded yellow slips. He began to write on it, then tore it off, marched to the desk, and slammed it down hard, causing the class to go silent.

"Miss Loud, this is a science classroom, not a comedy club! I thought you knew better than that, honestly... well, no matter. Go to Mrs. Treat at the end of the day."

Luans face immediately changed to a look of dread. Realizing a pun would likely end the situation badly, she kept her mouth shut.

"Now, then. Anyway, the element of carbon is a very..."

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"And I thought he would LIKE my chemistry puns! I don't know what I'm doing..." she thought as she gathered her books up and began to leave.

"I don't know what's going on this week... my grades are dropping, I failed my math test last night, and now this! What am I doing wrong?"

Her thoughts were cut short as she stopped. In the hallway was another person that she knew. He saw her, and began to walk over to meet her.

"Luan? What's up? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Heath. Nothing, really. I just got out of detention."

His goatee bristled as he grimaced.

"Ooh, the big house… don't worry about it! Everybody gets detention! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and text your sister!"

He brushed past her and walked out of the building, leaving Luan alone.

As Luan walked down the hall, she lost herself in thought. She thought of the past week, of Luna's so called "friend" and Leni's midnight visitor. Finally, she pieced it together.

"That's it!" She said out loud to no one in particular. "It's Heath and Jordan! Gee, I guess I've been too busy thinking of my sister's friends to focus on me..."

She walked out into the main foyer, the doors to the school auditorium on the side.

"I mean, I guess that it's good they're talking to boys, right? They're teenage girls! It's what they do! It's just... just, well, kinda weird, I guess. I've never seen Luna focused on anything except music, and now she does nothing but text! And Leni... she's still, well, Leni, but it's the same thing! They're focused on boys and not what they really like to do!"

She passed by the stage doors, heading towards the stairs to the door.

"And the thing is, they aren't ANYTHING like each other! Luna and Jordan like the Rolling Stones or whatever theyre called… and Leni and Heath... I don't know, have blond hair? I mean, if I was talking to a boy, at least I'd make sure we actually liked the same-"

"Hey, where do birds get their money from? The FEATHERal Reserve! Ha!"

She stopped as she heard the joke that had come out of the auditorium. Looking around, she dropped her bag and went to the door, peering in onto the stage.

On stage was a table with three people sitting behind it, though the only one that Luan recognized was the chorus teacher. In front of the table stood a guy, though she couldn't tell who it was from the back.

"So what did you think? Did you like it?" The guy asked in a surprisingly clear, deep voice. There was a silence that lingered in the air, though, until finally one of the people behind the table spoke up.

"*ahem!* Well, uh, Mr. Johnson-"

"Oh, you can call me Noah, Miss Wendell. Mr. Johnson is my dad, and he goes by Ernie most of the time."

"I see. Well, Noah, I saw three main issues in your audition."

"Oh, shoot... it was the props, wasn't it? I always forget the gag flower is filled...

"No, not that. See, Noah, for one, I must be honest, the jokes you used, well... they were more groan inducing than funny."

"Oooh! That hurt like a kick to the "groan!" Ha!"

"Yes, very funny..." the chorus teacher said, looking at his notes. "Second, we were seeing more of a comedian out there than an actor, if you know what I'm saying. There's a big difference, you know."

"Oh, believe me, I know. In fact, I tried to pull a Christian and "Bale" this audition, but I thought twice!"

"Third!" The last woman said, sounding angrier than the rest of the judges. "Do you realize what you were trying out for, son?!"

"Uh, well, the flyer said "Spring Play," so unless I took a wrong turn..."

"ROMEO AND JULIET! THE SADDEST PLAY IN EXISTENCE, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL JOKES ON MY STAGE! HAVE YOU NO-"

"Woah, Roberta, settle down there!" The chorus teacher said to the judge, still fuming. He turned back to the person on stage and began to talk again.

"Well, Noah, you had some highlights in there, I believe. I especially liked the one about the rooster and the screwdriver... but anyways, like Mrs Elgin said-"

"A MOCKERY!"

"Yes, like she said, this is Romeo and Juliet here. Unless you would like to play the village idiot, son, I'm afraid there isn't a spot for you in the show. Sorry."

The boy had only a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

"Oh, you're fine. I'm not even really good at being an actor, anyway. I just wanted to tell my jokes on stage. Anyway, have a good night!"

He hopped off the stage, beginning to walk straight towards the door that Luan was eavesdropping on. Luckily, she saw him coming, and ducked by the trophy case as he walked out.

"Alright, I'm in the clear!" She thought as she did a silent fist pump. "I'm just looking at these trophies and NOT spying on-"

"Hello."

"AHH!"

She turned to face the voice directly behind her. A boy a few inches taller stood there, with dark brown skin and green eyes. He had a rather smooth fade cut, with a thin stubble growing around his chin. In his hand, he held Luans backpack.

"Uhh... I think you dropped this," he said, holding out the bag.

Luan, still trying to regain her senses, eyed the kid up and down before reaching out her hand and quickly taking the backpack.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, well, I was just, uh..."

"Ohhh, I got it. You're trying out for the play, too, aren't you?"

"Uh, well..." she stammered, trying to find words.

"Well, don't bother. The clowns in this school wouldn't know sarcasm if it bit them on the nose. Believe me, I know."

"I wouldn't doubt it," she finally said, thinking of her crazy day so far. "No one understands humor these days, I guess..."

"Man, I wish that people actually liked my jokes like they used to. I still remember when people laughed at mine..."

"Oh, it's that bad? How many months has it been?"

"Actually, it was just last weekend," he said as he leaned against the wall. "My dad laughes at everything, but hey! At least I can make him laugh."

"Yeah? My sister is the one that laughs at my jokes...but she's only one, so it's more of a moral victory..."

She stopped as he comically held his hand out.

"Hold up. You like comedy, too?"

"Uh, does Eddie Murphy voice Donkey in Shrek?"

"Man, finally!" He said with a smile as he stood up straight. "I thought I was the ONLY one in school that has a sense of humor!"

"Well, it looks like you found another person, I guess," she smiled.

"I guess I did, uh..." he said, raising his eyebrows and making circles with his hand.

"Oh, it's Luan. Luan Loud."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Luan. The names Noah," he said as he stuck his hand out. Luan reached her hand out, but Noah drew it back at the last second.

"Hah! SIKE! Fell for the oldest trick in the book!"

"Oh, wow, you're SO funny..."

"Why, thanks. I try my best," he said with a mock bow, which drew a chuckle from her. He began to walk, and to her surprise, Luan followed him.

"So, why exactly are you here, Luan? Were you trying to audition, too?"

"Oh, god no! I'm a horrible actor! Unless its acting sick, I'm worse than Keanu Reeves."

"Oh, throwing some shade, too, I see..."

"What can I say?" She asked with a shrug. "It's part of the gig."

"Yeah, right. You still haven't answered the question, though..."

"Oh, yeah! I had detention today."

He snickered to himself.

"Ha! You? Not to be mean or anything, but you look more "Born to be Mild" than "Wild." What'd you do?"

"Oh, I don't even know. I was telling jokes in class and my teacher gave me it."

"Oh, you rebel! I can't believe the police weren't called for your dangerous crime!"

"I know, right?" She said, playing along. "I practically started a riot in chemistry!"

He stopped, turning to her with exaggerated horror.

"Wait, chemistry? With Mr. Reeser?"

"Yep, that's the one…"

"Man! I can't tell you how much I hated him! He's good and all, but he has NO sense of humor."

"Yeah! He wouldn't smile if you got a perfect grade in his class!"

"Yeah..." he said, trying to change topics. "I don't think I've ever seen you here before, Luan."

"Really? I've been in town for 14 years. How'd you miss me?"

"Well, actually, I just moved here a few years ago. From Pittsburgh. I don't blame you, though. It took me ages to get to know everyone."

"Wait, are you a sophomore or a freshman?"

"Me? I'm a sophomore. Not much comedy in my grade, though. Mostly just a buncha jocks and music wannabes."

"Hey, my sister's in that grade, you know. She's not a wannabe!"

He stopped, trying to think of who her sister was. After a minute, he snapped his fingers.

"Luna Loud?"

"She's the one!"

"Ehh, She's not that bad, I guess... Not a big time star, but she has the potential," he said as an old car pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh, my rides here! I gotta go!" He said, leaving Luan and running over to the door. But as he grabbed the handle, he turned back around.

"Hey, Luan, do you need a ride? I have plenty of room in the car."

"Oh, no thanks. I live a few blocks from here. I'll be fine."

"Oh," he said. Even though he was still smiling, Luan saw a tiny bit of disappointment in his face. "Well, I'll talk to you later then, I guess. See ya!"

"Bye!" She yelled as he ran out the door to his car, which drove off. She walked out the doors and into the sunlight, beginning to walk home.

"Well, he was nice, I guess," she thought to herself. "I mean, he was funny and all.. and polite..."

She stopped her train of thought.

"What am I doing? I'm not falling for the same thing my sisters did! I don't care if he's the nicest guy in the world, I'm not losing my personality! And besides, he's a sophomore. It wouldn't work even if he wanted it to."

But although she tried to push it out of her mind, she kept finding herself thinking of the same guy every time. Even at dinner, she wasn't thinking straight. In fact, she was almost paranoid.

"So how was everyone's day? Luan?"

"FEATHERS!" she shouted, startled by the sound of her name.

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing! Just a study we're doing in chemistry. Not a big deal."

"Wait..." Lisa said from the other table. "You're learning about feathers in CHEMISTRY?"

"Well, yeah!" She lied. After years of comedy, Luan had perfected the tecnique of improvisation. "It's a study on the chemicals in them."

"Hmm...fascinating," she said as she turned back to the kid table.

"Phew! That was close!" Luan thought to herself as she picked at her food. "As long as no one finds out about Noah, I'm fine. I just need to-"

"Alright, you're all excused. Except Luan. We need to talk to her about something."

"Oh, yaaay..." she thought as the kids were excused. She turned in her seat to face her parents, who did not look pleased.

Her dad was the first to speak.

"Luan, I know you know as well as I do why we're sitting here."

She sighed, beginning to explain .

"Look, guys, I'm sorry that I was tal-"

"Uh, you should be sorry!" Her mother interjected. "Detention is not a good thing!"

"I promise, he's just!... wait, what?"

"You know what, Luan. We got a call from the school today. I'm sure you can explain."

"Oh, yeah. That," she said, relieved that they hadn't known about Noah. "It wasn't a big deal. I just told a few jokes during class, and that was it."

"Uh, DURING class? When there was something being taught?"

"-sigh- Yeah... look, guys, I'm REALLY sorry. I promise it won't happen again. Pinky swear on it!"

"Hmmm..." her dad thought, leaning back in his chair. "Well, since this is your first detention, dear, I'll let you off with a warning. But I'll make it clear right now, if you get another detention, then you WILL be punished for it. Understand?"

"Yes, dad...Can I go to my room now? I, uh, need to think of some new material."

"Yes, Luan, you're excused," her mom said. Immediately, she jumped from her seat and began to run to her room

"Wow, I'm stupid. They weren't even there to see me talking too him. How would they know?"

She got to her room, where Luna was texting.

"Hey, sis. Can't talk right now. Jordan's telling me about his new job. He's working at Burp'n Burger this spring!"

"You're fine, Luna. I have to think, anyway..." she said as she lay on her bed, thinking about the boy who shared her sense of humor.

 **Yeah, you didn't think I'd actually quit, did you? I like this story too much to stop it when things are getting good. Honestly, Noah is probably one of my favorite OC's I've made, due to his character development later on in the story. Keep the good times rolling, guys! Review, like, favorite, whatever! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Jordans Date

That weekend, on the other side of Royal Woods, a small cluster of poorly built two house apartments stood nestled together. In one of those houses, a boy sat on his bed, simultaneously combing his long, black hair and talking with a certain girl on the phone.

"And THAT'S why I don't eat fast food! At least, not KFC...

"Dude, I'm pretty sure that you didn't find a chicken brain in your meal… I don't think that's up to standards."

"Well, it looked like one! And besides, my job says that it can't. Literally. It's a stipulation in the contract."

"Ohhh, tough. Hey, I gotta go now. My dad just made dinner."

"Dude, your pop makes dinner?! My mom doesn't even know how to use the stove!"

"Yeah! He's not half bad, either. I really have to go now, Jordan. See you later."

"Bye, Luna," Jordan Slater said as the line went dead. He tossed the phone onto his nightstand and threw himself down onto his bed, smiling all the while.

 _"Damn!"_ He thought to himself. _"Is this_ _actually happening to me? I've NEVER felt like this about a girl! And who would've thought that would meet her by almost killing her?"_

He sat up in bed and shouted to the air around him.

"I DID SOMETHING RIGHT!"

Unfortunately for the boy, a louder, more annoying voice answered back.

"JORDAN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?! IS THERE ANOTHER SPIDER NEST IN YOUR ROOM?!"

" _-sigh- Here we go again..._ NO, MOM! I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!"

"WELL, STOP THAT! YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A MIGRANE!"

"MAYBE THAT'S THE PLAN!" he screamed as he got up to use the bathroom. Although he was only about 6 foot 2, the roof of his room hung abnormally low, making him look taller than he actually was. He wore a Michigan State hoodie and a pair of black jeans.

"I'M SERIOUS, JORDAN! DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE?!"

"Geez, mom, I wouldn't want to make you walk up here again!" He said in a softer, more sarcastic tone. "I mean, it's not like you ever BOTHER TO GET OFF YOUR RECLINER!"

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled as Jordan heard her get up. But after that, silence.

"Ma? You alright?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'M FINE! I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE WALKING RIGHT NOW!"

 _"Oh, Ma... that's why I love you…"_ He chuckled to himself. Even though he and his mother were accustomed to screaming at each other, they always made amends, whether 5 seconds or 5 days later.

He stepped out of the bathroom and began to walk downstairs.

"Ma! Where's my Xbox controller?"

"Why do you need it?"

"I'm gonna play GTA!"

"Why do you need the controller to do that?!"

"Oh, you know, I WANT TO MOVE MY CHARACTER AROUND?!"

"Oh, whatever! It's on the coffee table!"

"Thanks!" He said as he walked into the living room. In the center of the room sat his mother in her recliner, watching one of her HGTV home improvement show. She was an older woman, in her 60s. In fact, she could have probably passed for Jordans grandmother if she tried.

"Don't be on there too long, Jordie. Dinners gonna be ready in a few minutes."

"Mom, you know that Papa Anthony always takes 20 minutes longer than they say. I've got plenty of time."

"Oh, I know. It's been a long day so far. I can't focus."

"Didn't get any calls today, huh?" He said as he sat down on the couch. "I don't know why not. I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure people want to move here..."

"Not in the middle of March, you idiot! Who wants to buy a house in winter?!"

"Ma, it's Springtime now," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll sell a house soon. It can't be that long until-"

He was interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Oooh, who's texting you, hon? Your girlfriend?"

Jordan felt his cheeks get red before he replied.

"No, ma! Its just David..." he said, although he couldn't remember the last time David was spelled L-U-N-A. "He wants to know if I want to go skating tonight."

"Oh, not today, hon. It's supposed to snow pretty hard tonight."

"Just what I told him," he said as he shoved the phone back in his pocket. "Call me down when the pizza gets here."

"Oh, I will, believe me!"

"Heh! I know!"

He ran back upstairs, controller in hand. As soon as he was out of his mother's eyesight, though, he was back on the phone, dialing her number.

"I thought you were eating?"

"Nope. My dad dropped the lasagna. The dog got it before he did."

"Tough. My mom ordered pizza. Like always. She can't cook."

"Yeah, my dad isn't too good either. I don't tell him, though."

"Oh, I make it obvious to her. She sucks."

"Well, that's rude..."

"I'm a rude person, Luna. I AM pretty tired of eating pizza, though. And I ain't allowed to eat at work, either."

"Why don't you cook?"

"Luna, the only thing I'm good at making is burnt toast and ice. I don't think it would work."

"Well, you got a problem then, dude."

"I guess so," he sent.

He suddenly got an idea. A risky idea, a stupid idea, and an idea that he seriously doubted would work. But even though he seriously doubted it would work, he began to talk.

" _Oh, boy. I'm stupid…_ Hey, you doing anything on Friday?"

As soon as he said it, he immediately began to panic.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

There was a minute of silence on the phone that lasted for what felt like an eternity. But, at last, she finally answered.

"No… why?

"Well, there's a new Chinese-Italian place across town I've been meaning to try. I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go with me."

 _"Kinda wondering? Meaning to try? I'm so stupid..."_ he told himself as Luna almost immediately gave an answer.

"I wouldn't mind that!"

His eyes widened as he frantically blurbed his words out.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I've been needing to get out of the house, anyway. And I don't think I'd be missed here."

"Oh, your parents are mad at you or something?"

"What? No, they're just busy all the time."

"Oh, I got you...well, uh, I'll meet you there on Friday, then? 7 sound good to you?"

"That sounds perfect. See you then!"

"Alright, talk to you later!"

Putting the phone down, he sat still for a moment, before he grabbed the air and began to rapidly fist pump.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He said excitedly. "I did it!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?!"

"NOTHING, MOM!" he excitedly shouted down the stairs. "I UNLOCKED A NEW ACHIEVEMENT!"

"Oh. WELL, KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Whatever you say, mom..." he said as he laid down on his bed, staring at the roof with a goofy smile on his face.

 **The Loud House...**

At the large house at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Luna Loud was sitting in her room, trying to play off what her friend had just asked her.

"Ok, stay calm. Stay calm..." she told herself before beginning to fist pump.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she shouted. "He asked me on a date! An actual date! Yes!"

She jumped off her bed, beginning to jump wildly.

"What do I do? Do I dress normally? Should I comb my hair? Do I CUT my hair? Do I-"

"LUNA! STOP JUMPING AROUND!"

"Yeah! Some of us want to wait for the pizza to get here in quiet!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!" she shouted as she ran out of her room, towards the bathroom.

In her excitement, however, Luna didn't notice the other person in her room, who was currently sitting up in her bed, wearing a mixture of ticked off and sad.

"Well, then. I guess she better "save the DATE." Ha ha ha. Get it?" Luan said to herself as she got off her bed.

"She's being dumb. Lori is being dumb! Leni is being dumb! And not in the usual way! What is up with them and their-"

 **RIIIING! RIIIING!**

"A call?" She thought as the official Funny Buisness, Inc phone rang. She begrudgingly walked over to it and picked it up.

"Funny Buisness, Inc," she said, monotonous. "Where our fun is your-"

"Hey, what do clowns do when they go to the office?" A familiar, deep voice asked.

"-sigh- Funny Buisness."

"Ha!" The voice laughed. "Never gets old!"

"Wait a minute…" Luan said, recognizing the voice. "Noah, right?"

"The one and only! Actually, no. If you're thinking of that one guy from the bible, then no. Can't help you."

"What do you want, Noah? This is a buisness line!"

"Oh, I do have business for you, though! I found your ad in the yellow pages!"

"Wow. You read the yellow pages? Those things are so old, I'm surprised that they aren't lying in a funeral home. Get it?"

"Ha! I'm glad that you have a good sense of humor. The world needs more of that, believe me."

"Alright, then. State your buisness."

"...What?"

"Uh, state your buisness? As in, why are you calling me?"

"Oh, uh... I don't know, I just wanted to talk?"

"Ok, then. Well, you can't talk to me on this line. I could get a party deal anytime now, and I don't want you blocking the line."

"Oh, come on! The ad said you close at 7! It's 8:30!"

"Well, either way, Noah, you still can't use this phone. I've had a long day so far..."

"YOU'VE had a long day? As Vladimir Putin would say, Crimea River! My day's been horrible!"

Luna couldn't help but laugh out loud at the joke.

"Ok, that was horrible."

"My specialty. But, if you insist, then I guess I'll just have to hang up..."

"Wait!" She said, before pausing. After a second, she started again.

"Look, uh, I cant let you call this line. But how about I give you my cell phone number?"

After a minute, he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, I may not answer immediately, but still! I like taking to you, Noah."

"Wow. That's the first time I've heard that one! Ha! I mean, I'm not exactly the most-"

"Do you want the number or not?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, just give me a second... Ok, I'm ready."

"Alright, my number is..."

They exchanged numbers, and texted each other to see if they worked.

"Did you hear about the guy who had his left side cut off?"

"Oh, yeah! He's all right now. Ha!"

They texted for a while, until 9:00.

"Well, I gotta go. I've exhausted," Noah texted.

"Yeah, me too. I've got to sleep off some stuff."

"Oh, I hope you don't say what it is. It would be a SNOOZEfest. Oh, god, that was cringe worthy."

"You got that right," she texted with a smile. "Talk to you later!"

"You too!"

As soon as she put the phone away, she threw herself onto her bed.

"UGH!" she shouted into her pillow. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that? I mean, I don't want him to get the wrong idea or anything! This is just a mess..."

She laid down on her matress and fell asleep, trying to think about how to get herself out of the hole she had dug herself.


	6. Heath's Family

"Ok, ok, just tell them that I got a date. That's all you need to do, Heath! Mom, Dad, I got a date to the prom. That's literally it!"

In a rather large house on top of Royal Woods Hill, Heath sat in his dimly lit room, reading off a stack of note cards that he had prepared.

"This is all you've ever worked for, Heath. You're making the dream come true now! You've-"

"HEATH! EMMA! DINNER!"

"Coming, mom!" A shrill voice outside to Heath's door shouted.

"I'll be right down!" Heath shouted as he put down his notecards. Taking a deep breath, he comforted his mind before the date of reckoning.

"They'll say that I can go. Why wouldn't they? They let Emma do whatever she wants! I'm the one they need to be-"

"Heath! Come down for dinner!"

"I'm coming! Just give me a-"

"RIGHT NOW!"

"-sigh- Well, here we go..." he mumbled as he walked downstairs into the kitchen. At the table sat a middle-aged man and woman, along with a younger girl.

"About time you showed up, Heath. I was about to send Emma up for you."

"And I'm glad you didn't, dad," he said as he pulled out his chair and sat down. "Now, can we eat?"

"Not so fast!" His mother said. "We haven't said grace yet!"

"Yeah!" The girl said. "We need to thank God before we eat!"

"Oh, shut up, Emma..." Heath grumbled as he put his head down. After grace was said, the family began to eat.

"So, how was your day, kids? Anything good happen?"

"Oh, it was pretty-" he began to say, but Emma cut him off.

"It was WONDERFUL! I got an A on my test, I did all of my homework, and I scored a goal in gym soccer! And the goalie was the most athletic girl in my grade, Lynn!"

"Whoop de dang doo..." Heath said under his breath as his dad began to praise her.

"Well, that's wonderful, honey! You know, I don't mean to brag, but I was actually a pretty good soccer player myself back in the day..."

"Oh, boy, THIS story again..."

"Heath!"

"Sorry, mom. What were you saying, dad?"

"Well, like I was saying, I used to-"

"THUNDER! GET OFF THE TABLE!" Heaths mother shouted as a yellow tabby cat jumped onto the table, knocking over a small vase.

"Shoo!" His dad said, waving his hand. Soon, the cat jumped off the table and trotted into the other room.

"Stupid cat... I told you we should've put it down..."

"Oh, Frank, be quiet!" The mother told her husband. "That cat was perfectly fine when we found him!"

"Uh, since when was being hit by a weed whacker considered fine?"

"Oh, boy..."

 **30 Minutes Later...**

"And THAT'S why we should've given the cat away!"

"Oh, my goodness, Frank, it's a stinking cat! Get over it!"

"Well, I'M sorry that you insisted on keeping him!"

The entire time that the two parents were arguing, Heath had been sitting at his seat, trying to get his parents attention.

"Uh, guys? Guys?"

Finally, he had had enough. He stood up and shouted at the two.

"MOM! DAD!"

Both of them turned to look at their son, a cross look on their face.

"Heath Austin Doyle! Why in the world are you screaming?!"

"Uh, BECAUSE I've been trying to tell you something for the past few minutes!"

"Well, why didn't you say anything?"

"I did! You were just to busy dealing with the stupid cat!"

"Hey, that cat is NOT stupid, ok? I'll have you know that-"

"Oh my lord, Tina, the stupid cat should've been put down or-"

"Oh my god, GUYS! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Just wait for them to be quiet, Heath," Emma told him as she leaned over. "They've been at it for a while now..."

"Oh, they always calm down after a minute, though. I'm gonna yell again."

"Heath, don't!" His sister warned him, but too late. Heath stood up and shouted what she had been meaning to tell his parents.

"I GOT A DATE TO PROM!"

Almost immediately, the arguing ceased. Everybody turned to look at him, the same awestruck expression on their faces.

"What?!"

"Yep," he said, forcing out a smile. "I asked a girl to prom the other night. I was just waiting to tell you guys."

Heaths dad quickly sat up, composing himself as he

"Well, uh, that's wonderful, son," he mumbled. "I'm, uh, very proud of you!"

"Gee, thanks dad," he said as he rolled his eyes. His mother, however, did not sound as enthusiastic.

"Heath, you are NOT going to prom with ANYONE. You know the rules about this as well as I do."

"-sigh- Yes, mom, I know the rule."

"Which is?"

"-sigh- "No going on dates until I'm 18..."

"And how old are you?"

"17..."

Have we ever even met this girl?" His dad asked.

"Well, uh, no, but she's really nice! Her name is Leni, and she's-"

"Wait. Leni LOUD?" Emma asked with a gasp of shock.

"Uh, yeah? Why? How do you know?" He asked, but Emma was to busy laughing to answer.

"Oh, my god! Leni is the dumbest person EVER! Ha!"

"Hey, don't say that about her," he said, his face turning red.

"Heath, she doesn't even know how to count to 10! And you asked her to the biggest dance of the year?"

"First off, Leni is NOT dumb. And second, how did YOU know who she was?"

"Her sister Lynn is in my grade. I'm her friend."

"Congrats. Do you want a medal or something?"

"Both of you, knock it off!" Their dad told them. "Emma, go upstairs for a few minutes."

"But dad!" She began, but a quick death glare made her hurriedly rub upstairs.

"Honey, I know you have the sense to follow rules. So why did you break this one?"

"Mom, it's not a crime to ask a girl to a dance, you know..."

"I'm not saying that!" She said, holding up her hands in defense. "I'm just not sure that dating is, well, suitable for you right now..."

"We aren't dating, you know. I just asked her to the dance, and that's it."

"How do you know this girl?" His dad asked. "Are you classmates?"

"I've known her since kindergarten!" He stated, a dreamy look entering his eyes. "I've just been getting to know her for a few months or so. She's nice and funny, and she listens to what I say...she actually cares, Mom!"

Silence. Then, his mother cleared her throat and began to speak again.

"Well, Heath, I think that it's wonderful that you think so highly of this girl. But I still don't feel comfortable about the dance..."

"Tina, what could happen?" Her husband asked her. "The car breaks down? The dance is canceled?"

"No! Its, well, uh, it's actually pretty hard to explain..."

"Ooooooohhh... you think they're gonna have sex, don't you?"

"FRANK!"

"Well, that's what you were thinking!" Her husband said as he laughed. "And do you really think that HEATH, of all people, would do that?"

"Yeah! Yeah, he's right, mom. I would NEVER think of doing that. Not at this age..."

His mother closed her eyes, thinking on her next move. Thankfully for her son, she didn't have one.

"Heath...if you promise me that you will be home by 11 o'clock that night, AND you make sure to drop this 'Leni' off at her house, then I'll let you go to Prom."

"YES!" He shouted, but was quickly mute again as he received a glare.

"But, if I ever find out that something happened on that night-"

"-cough- -cough- Sex, -cough- -cough-"

"Oh, my god, Frank! You make me wonder why I married you half the time!"

"You're mad because I coughed?" He smiled.

"Oh, shut up! Anyways, if I find out that you DID, then that's IT! No more dances, no car, no sports, NOTHING. understand?"

"Yes, yes! I understand. Now can I go back to my room, please?"

"Yes, son. You're dismissed."

Thanks!" He said, jumping off his couch and flying upstairs. "And the meatloaf sauce needs a bit more mustard next time, mom!"

In the living room, the Doyles sat in silence, until mom found words to say.

"Oh, Frank...they grow up so fast..."

"Do you think Heath could be a chef? He knows his cooking well..."

"Oh my God…"

 **Upstairs...**

In his room, Heath quickly sent a text to his friend.

"Good news, Leni! We can go!"

After a minute, a response.

"Great! But where are we going?"

He grinned, not because of the comment, but because of his success.

"Oh, Leni..." he typed, waiting for her to respond...


End file.
